


Reasons To Live

by MistressTitania



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason risks his life and Kori wants to give a reason to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Live

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really shy about writing smut but I figure the only way to get better is practice.

Kori was so angry with Jason. He had almost gotten killed again while trying to protect her. She did not know how she would react to his death, let alone watching him die. Actually she had a good idea and it would not be pretty. Grabbing Jason by the back of his collar she threw him against a wall in a nearby alley.

“Did you even think before you pulled that move? Jason, you almost died!”

“Done it before. Not such a big thing,” he tried to shrug off her concern.

“This is not a joke!” She slammed him against the wall harder.

“OW! Princess, please remember fragile human here.”

“That is exactly my point!” She growled before pressing her mouth against his in a vicious kiss. There was nothing sweet and gentle about it, all teeth, tongue and pressure. Her need to reassure herself he was alright. Pulling back she rested her forehead against his panting softly. “Be more careful. I will not lose you.”

Jason reached down grabbing her ass firmly pulling her against him. The fight, the kiss, just being around Kori had him hard and ready. “I make no promise, Princess. But you do make a good argument for sticking around topside.”

“I can make many good arguments for staying. Clearly you respond better to actions and not words.” Kori’s hands move to his belt breaking the leather instead of unbuckling it, tossing it nearby dumpster. Popping the buttons on his fly pushing them down to his mid-thigh revealing he was only wearing a jockstrap. “Naughty boy.” She smirked at him before breaking it also and tossing it in the same dumpster.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He growled low as he watched Kori drop to her knees in front of him, one of his hands going to tangle in her red locks.

Kori didn’t speak any more taking his hard cock in her hand rubbing her thumb along the base. Moving in she licks and sucks the head into her hot mouth, slightly hotter than a human. Moaning loudly at the taste of him on her tongue. Kori takes him further into her mouth, sucking and stroking him with her desire to convince Jason living was a better choice.

“Fuck, Princess.” Jason tried to keep his hips still. He can’t believe how in the hell he got so lucky to be enjoying this hot sexy woman who is eagerly giving him a blow job in an alley after an amazing fight.

Kori worked her tongue along the underside of his cock. She pumped him in and out of her mouth with increased speed. She dragged her teeth just enough to give Jason the edge of pain he enjoyed. She smirked feeling his hand tighten in her hair. This was going to be a quick one. She would take him home and make him work for it later. She hummed making her throat vibrate around him as she took him deep.

“SHIT!” Jason was slightly embarrassed at how fast he came.

Kori sucked him a few more times until she was sure he was finished pulling off with a loud pop. She licked her lips staring up at him, her lips swollen and dark red. 

“Princess, you maybe the one who kills me. But it would be worth it.”

Rolling to her feet she tucks him away before buttoning his pants back up. She does squeak when Jason pulls her into a kiss still having a tight grip on her hair. They go one kissing until they hear someone stumble into the alley drunk and looking for a bathroom.

“Shall we go home and we can finish this discussion? Because I believe you owe me now?” Kori wrinkles her nose at the intoxicated human who just noticed her.

“Sounds good to me, Princess.”


End file.
